My Best Friend's Girl
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: Sequel to Time, you don't have to read that one to understand this one. Oneshot.


**A/N: **The italics are thoughts.

* * *

_She's my best friends girl, was my best friends girl. He has been dead for nearly 2 ½ years, it was hard on all of us but especially for her. Somehow she got over the pain and I was more than happy to help her through it. I am not sure when the feelings developed, but I always feel like I am betraying him. _

_I used to take her dinner after he died, because I wanted to make sure she was eating okay. Nowadays we go to dinner just because we can, it has become almost routine. We spend the majority of our time together, but I am not complaining and as long as she lets me I will gladly spend the rest of my days with her. _

_She looks at me and knows I have been a thousand miles away and haven't heard a word she has said._

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just got distracted."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm good." _I actually would love to talk about it, but I can't. _I push those thoughts to the back of my mind and we talk about work and the funny things that happened throughout the day, anything to prolong dinner. After the argument takes place on whose turn it is to pay, I finally win and I lead her out of the small restaurant. On the way back to her apartment we stop and get ice cream and she glares at me when I try to pay. I try not to laugh, but she looks so cute.

"It is not funny."

"Actually it is, you should really work on your angry face, if you want to be taken seriously."

"Shut up." She punches me in the arm and we fall into a comfortable silence. She grabs my hand and leans into me, I try to stop my heart from beating faster afraid that she might hear it. I am not some 15 year old boy that has never held hand with a girl before, and anyways we are just friends. "You coming up?"

"Huh?" I ask as she brings me out of my thoughts.

"Where are you tonight? I asked if you wanted to come up, I forgot if you had an early shift or not."

"I can come up, my shift doesn't start until 11."

"Okay." She smiles, and lets go off my hand to open her door. I feel sad with the loss of contact, but push those feelings to the back of my mind.

"I will be back." She heads down the hall towards her bedroom and I shut and lock her front door.

"You want something to drink?" I ask walking into her kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever is fine." I pour her a glass of wine and grab a beer for myself and go sit down on the couch. I started feeling at home here when she threw a pillow at me and told me if I wanted something to drink that I could get off my ass and get it myself, and to bring her something to eat while I was up. I smile at the memory and turn on the TV.

"What are-" I don't hear the rest of her sentence because I am to distracted by how beautiful she looks. She is in a pair of boxers and tank top, her normal attire for when we are hanging out at her place, so why does my heart feel like it missed a beat? She snaps my finger in front of my face.

"Am I really that boring?" Instead of responding I feel myself leaning over and kissing her. I kick myself for doing it until I feel her kissing me back. I never thought that I would feel this way with her. She pushes her tongue into my mouth and I gladly allow her to fist her hands in my hair. I run one of my hands through her hair while the other one runs up and down her thigh. Suddenly it hits me what I am doing and I pull back like I just got caught by my ma.

"I can't do this." She looks hurt and disappointed.

"Why not?" She asks trying to catch her breath.

"Because he was my best friend, and I can't do this to him."

"Do what?"

"Have feelings for you and act on them." I swear I see her smirk.

"He would of want me to move on, and not turn into some creepy cat lady."

"Not with his best friend." I look down at my feet.

"Why not? Who is better than his best friend?" She asks lifting my head so that I can look her in the eyes, "You are someone who he trusted and you know how important he was to me, and won't let his memory go. Trust me he would be okay with this, and I really want this." She said before kissing me again.

* * *

**A/N: **This is for my nanny since E.R. ended, hope it made you smile. Thank you guys so much for accepting Time, and I hope you guys like this one just as much.


End file.
